AIDS research has been impeded somewhat by the lack of a suitable animal model for study the pathology of HIV and for testing potential therapeutic and vaccine reagents. As a result, alternative virus models are being studied, such as SIV and SHIV, which express many of the properties characteristic of HIV an can cause a disease in rhesus monkeys comparable to AIDS. The availability of additional reagents for studying the immune response of rhesus monkeys to virus infection can significantly add to the armamentarium of AIDS researchers. One such class of reagents not currently available includes Mabs to rhesus monkey IgG subclasses, which can be employed for immuno-phenotyping. We have developed a mouse Mab (1S) which expresses properties characteristic of a rhesus monkey subclass-specific antibody. The aims of this Phase 1 proposal are to confirm the specificity of the 1sMab and to initiate studies for generating additional rhesus monkey subclass-specific Mabs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available